liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Val Con yos'Phelium
Pronunciation *Val Con sounds like it looks: VAL'CON (equal stress on each syllable, always together, NEVER just Val, and not like falcon. **However, Gwince greets him in ‘Bleaker tongue as “Mr. Falcon” Dragon in Exile, ch 24 * yos' FELL-ee-um (not Feel) Names, Ranks, Titles *Clutch name: Val Con yos'Phelium Scout, Artist of the Ephemeral, Slayer of the Eldest Dragon, Knife Clan of Middle Rivers's Spring Spawn of Farmer Greentrees of the Spearmaker's Den, Tough Guy Carpe Diem, ch 7 *Rank in The Scouts — Scout Commander First-In *Master Pilot Plan B, chapter 6, Lytaxin, Erob's Clanhouse *Rank in The Department of the Interior — Senior Field Agent of Change *86th Delm of Korval (together with Miri **Seventh of the Line Direct to bear the name Val Con Carpe Diem, Vandar, Springbreze Farm (ch 29 in audible) Dragon in Exile, ch 37 (which means ‘dragon’ and was also the name of the second Delm, born by Cantra yos'Phelium) *Road Boss on Surebleak *On Surebleak, Val Con is mistakenly called the little brother of Pat Rin /Boss Conrad *On Vandal, he’s known as Corvill Carpe Diem *Clonak calls him “Shadow” because he moves quietly Appearance *Slender, carriage smooth and easy, 5’5″, dark brown hair, thick and glossy, deep-set green eyes (luminous, alight), quirking straight eyebrows, lean high cheeks, pointed chin, golden skin, wide, generous mouthAgent of Change, chapter 8 *left-handed *a little taller than Miri: “He grinned at her, enjoying the sensation of looking down on someone with all the tall company around.”Agent of Change chapter 5 *At 5’5″ (= 1.65 m) he’s taller than the average Liaden, which is 5 feet (= 1.52 m)To Cut an Edge Abilities *Plays the omnichora like a maestro, learned from Anne Davis, his foster mother *Speaks Terran, Trade, Liaden, Bentish on Vandar, Carpe Diem , Clutch, some YxtrangAgent of Change chapters 25-26, etc. “How many languages do you speak?” At the level at which I speak Terran — five. I know enough of nine more to ask for meat and bed. And Liaden. And Trade."Agent of Change, chapter 20 *Corners a speeding skimmer — see A Day at the Races *A crack shot, but he favors knives and carries a uniquely efficient crystal blade given to him by Edger’s clan of Clutch Turtles (see To Cut an Edge) *Extremely fast, highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Defeats the drunk berserker Polesta in The Mercs Gyrfalks unit,Agent of Change chapter 14 and also a Yxtrang, Nelirikk.Plan B **see Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull *Scout generalist, trained broadly, with ability to analyze a breadth of information and make connections across disciplines Neogenesis *His ancestor Jela was also a generalist, and responsive to hunches: "It was a wonderful thing to be a Generalist, Jela thought...with his horde of beguiling and related facts, and his valuable skill at putting those facts together in intriguing and uncannily correct ways"Crystal Soldier, ch 15 *Val Con generalist can rapidly make decisions, as did generalist Jela when he first met Tor An yos'GalanCrystal Dragon, ch 11 *First-In certification makes him a master of survival, linguistics, culture, assimilation, etc *Can predict, using a mental Probability Loop, embedded by The Department of the Interior when he was an Agent of Change, Senior Field Agent Dramliza Abilities Gifts inherited from the many dramliz in his line: *TELEKINESIS: **“When I became halfling it was seen that I had an ability to-pick up objects — without physically touching them. Within my Clan, such abilities are not unknown. However, testing found my talent too insignificant to train...” Agent of Change, chapter 19 *A DAMPER: A dramliza curb, at least for Anthora and Priscilla: **Shan to Val Con: "Recall that you were the only one of us who could curb Anthora when she was in a mood to have her way."Plan B, Erob's Boundary: Warzone / chapter 30 **Miri and Anthora: "You're talking dramliza talent. He can tell you no and make it stick." ......"He can do it to Priscilla, too." Anthora added helpfully.I Dare, Solcintra, Liad **He blocked the illusion Shan created, of a tattooed Yxtrang in the 14th Conquest CorpsPlan B, Lytaxin *HUNCH-MAKER: **Highly intuitive, responsive to “hunches” (see Intelligent Design) He hasn't felt any telekinetic stirrings since he joined the The Department of the Interior. He speculates that the Probability Loop is powered by paranormal energies, used also for dreaming, musical expression, love-making -- none of which he's been doing in almost four years Agent of Change, chapter 19 History *Born in 1362 **Shan says that Val Con is 30 yrs old in Carpe Diem. Carpe Diem, Dutiful Passage, ch 3 in audible He is 31 in SY 1393 when the clan moves to SurebleakI Dare, final chapter *Son of Daav yos'Phelium and Aelliana Caylon, who raised him until he was about 7.5 years oldNeogenesis *Born on Liad, raised at Jelaza Kazone and later at Trealla Fantrol *Val Con's mother Aelliana Caylon died after eight happy years with Daav Neogenesis. She was killed while protecting Daav from a Terran assassin — who was manipulated into the hit by The Department of the InteriorI Dare *His father left Liad to balance Aelliana's death and Val Con was raised by his uncle Er Thom yos'Galan and aunt Anne Davis with his cousins Shan, Nova, and Anthora at Trealla Fantrol *Val Con joined The Scouts and achieved the rank of Scout Commander, with a First-In certification allowing first contact. See To Cut an Edge for his Scout solo assessment. *Recruited by The Department of the Interior as part of their long-term plan to minimize the threat of Clan Korval, he became one of their most valued agents of change (read: spy and assassin). *He has always had 'hunches' and the Department of the Interior added an 'odds calculator' / Probability Loop *Val Con meets (saves?) Miri Robertson from Juntavas thugs but is knocked out. She rescues him in exchange and he convinces her that they have a better chance of escaping the planet if they join forces. *Val Con wins his mind free of The Department of the Interior, with help from Miri and the L’akalepa dance “Accepting the Lance” he learned from Clutch Turtles. *Miri and he become lifemates on Vandar, an interdicted non-space-faring planetCarpe Diem *Challenges Nelirikk Explorer to hand-to-hand combat, and winning, accepted his oath to himself, his lifemate, and Line yos'Phelium *Because of the lifemating, Val Con and Miri together comprise Delm Korval. *Together, the Delm leads Clan Korval into battle against The Department of the Interior on Liad *Moved Clan Korval to Surebleak and became joint Road Boss with MiriGhost Ship *Val Con and Miri now have a daughter Talizea / Lizzie, who Theo foresaw would be a pilot.Ghost Ship Kin *Miri Robertson — lifemate, ex-mercenary, delmae *Talizea yos'Phelium — daughter, delm-in-diapers, aspiring young pilot *Daav yos'Phelium — father, scholar, Scout captain in reserve, pilot, former Delm of Clan Korval, scholar Kiladi *Aelliana Caylon — mother, scholar of Interspatial Mathematics, former Delm, courier pilot, captain of Ride the Luck *Theo Waitley - half-sister, Daav and Kemele's daughter *For complete kin list, see Korval Kin References Category:Liaden Category:Scout Category:Clan Korval Category:Characters